El extraño caso de Yvette Reese y su muñeco vudú
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sherlock y John se involucran en un caso en el que se producen hechos inexplicables, Sherlock no cree en ningún tipo de magia, ni siquiera la oscura. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked


**Título:** El extraño caso de Yvette Reese y su muñeco vudú

 **Resumen:** Sherlock y John se involucran en un caso en el que se producen hechos inexplicables, Sherlock no cree en ningún tipo de magia, ni siquiera la oscura. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** Gracias a mi beta por corregir,e el fic :9

 **Advertencias:** Escenas fuertes de un asesinato.

Los casos que tenían acontecimientos paranormales, como el caso de Baskerville, aterraban de una profunda manera a Sherlock Holmes.

Lo he visto bastante asustado en esos momentos, el horror que emanaba de sus ojos. Nunca olvidaré su expresión.

Ese día, cuando llegué del trabajo me encontré con la casa hecha todo un desastre, y Sherlock tirado en su sillón con la típica pose que dejaba claro su aburrimiento. Dejé escapar un suspiro de mis labios para luego dirigirme a la cocina y preparé un café para mí. Estaba verdaderamente agotado. Pregunté a Sherlock si quería algo, no recibí respuesta, pero de todos modos le hice té sabiendo que le gusta. Hace días que no habíamos tenido un caso como la gente y el detective consultor más famoso de todo Europa se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, molesto y sobre todo, aburrido.

Agarré el periódico y empecé a leer.

\- Asesinaron a una pareja mientras dormían.

Esperé unos segundos, y al no escuchar ninguna intervención por parte de mi compañero de piso, seguí leyendo los detalles del delito con la esperanza de que se interesara.

\- Aburrido. - me cortó, y suspiré derrotado.

Subí a bañarme, y al bajar, noté que Sherlock tenía entre sus manos mi celular. Aprendí con el tiempo a no enojarme cuando tomaba mis cosas, aunque seguía siendo muy molesto. Cuando vi que tecleaba furiosamente y luego sonreía como un chiquillo en navidad, me di cuenta, ya que no había que ser un observador, ni un genio, para saber que Lestrade le había contado acerca de un caso interesante.

\- ¿Algún caso...? - Pregunté de todas formas.

\- Un buen caso, casi un siete.

Un siete era mucho, para los casos con los que normalmente trabajábamos, que eran un cinco como mucho.

\- Nos vamos John.

Sonreí, me gustaba verlo tan animado. Luego de apenas poder obligarlo a asearse un poco, algo que no había hecho hace un par de días, salimos, tomamos un taxi y pronto llegamos a la escena del crimen.

\- ¿Que sabemos? - pregunte yo mientras veía como Sherlock se agachaba a examinar meticulosamente el cadáver de la víctima.

\- Yvette Reese. Veintidós años, se encontró su cuerpo sin vida desnudo pero sin indicios de abuso sexual, la causa de su muerte no está muy clara ni siquiera para los médicos forenses que examinaron el cadáver. - el detective inspector probablemente sintió la mirada de Sherlock en el y agregó. - Examinaron pero no movieron.

Sherlock pareció conforme y me llamó para que lo examinara yo también.

\- La reportaron desaparecida hace dos semanas.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Obviamente su hermano, John.

Mire a Gregory y el asintió. Por supuesto, Sherlock había deducido bien otra vez.

\- Increíble - susurré.

Observé el cuerpo, era un delito realmente atroz, tenía quemaduras en la piel, brazos y piernas, que seguramente no se provocaron por un accidente.

La joven llevaba dos semanas de desaparecida y esas quemaduras no tenían más de una semana, además, por su abdomen y sus muslos había pinchazos, como si hubiesen clavado varios alfileres en su cuerpo. Un hilo salía de sus labios partidos, su cara estaba desfigurada, muchos golpes y moretones.

El ID le pidió a alguien de Scotland Yard que volteara con mucho cuidado al cadáver. Una vez hecho esto, pudimos apreciar sus piernas llenas de moretones y algunas quemaduras; en su nuca había una pequeña herida que había sangrado, pero eso no había causado su muerte. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de que la había matado. Me sentí completamente inútil, después de tantos años como médico y no saber deducir algo como esto...

Lo que a mí más me perturbó es que en su espalda había cortaduras horribles, tanto nuevas como viejas.

\- John. - Sherlock pareció notar el terror en mis ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

Vimos a un auto estacionando al lado de todos los de los policías, el conductor bajó corriendo y llegó a donde nos encontrábamos agitado, mientras era detenido por algunos oficiales que querían alejarlo.

\- Por favor señor, esta es una escena de el crimen y usted no puede pasar. - Dijo Donovan esforzándose por alejarlo.

\- ¡Pero soy su hermano! Por favor dejenme pasar. - sonaba desesperado.

\- Alto, - Sherlock saltó. - dejen que pase.

Todos miraron a Lestrade que suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, entonces ese hombre paso.

\- Soy Sherlock Holmes, y él es John Watson. - Nos presentó Sherlock con seriedad.

\- Yo soy Thomas Reese, su hermano... - el miró el cadáver.

Podía notarse lo alterado que estaba, me hizo pensar qué haría yo en su lugar, si hubiera sido mi hermana en vez de la señorita Yvette. Sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho, pero me distrajo aquel pobre hombre lamentándose. - Oh Dios, no.. ¿Esa es mi hermana? - señaló Thomas.

Sherlock afirmó, lo cual me hizo algo feliz porque mi amigo pudo contener las ganas de decirle que su pregunta era muy obvia.

Thomas empezó a llorar, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, Sherlock tenía una expresión indiferente, mientras que yo trataba de no parecer afectado por esto. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, empezó a hablar, su voz temblaba.

\- Ella... Siempre hemos sido muy unidos...

Los que lo conocen saben que Holmes odiaba que sus clientes hablaran de sus vidas si era totalmente irrelevante para el caso, así que habló antes de que siga.

\- No nos interesa. Hablemos de ella, algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber que la mató.

\- Ella era esquizofrénica, pero podía controlar su enfermedad con medicamentos como puede hacer la mayoría de las personas. Tiene… tenía, un trabajo de medio tiempo sirviendo en un café de por aquí cerca. No sé de nadie que haya querido matarla ni... - el señor calló un momento. - No, no, no puede ser, - dijo más para sí mismo que para nosotros que escuchábamos interesados. - Ya sé que la mató. Fue magia negra. - dijo, convencido.

Vi como mi amigo alzaba las cejas, y se esforzaba por no reír. Es obvio que el no suponía que la magia oscura fuera la principal sospechosa, y yo tampoco, ninguno de los dos creíamos en esas cosas.

\- Crea en mí, señor Holmes, por favor, se lo suplico. - Dijo realmente desesperado, Thomas. - nunca creyeron en mí, cuando dije que la magia negra fue lo que mató a mi padre.

\- Bien, de ser así, ¿que fue exactamente lo que supuestamente mató a tu padre y a tu hermana?

\- Un muñeco vudú.

\- Muñeco vudú.. - repitió Sherlock sin creerlo. ¿La gente podía ser tan estúpida realmente? ¿La estupidez humana era infinita como Einstein decía?

\- Así es, señor Holmes, verá, mi familia tuvo que soportar esto por años. Sé que usted no cree en nada de esto, pero lo que digo es cierto. Mi padre murió de una manera completamente horrible, y nuevamente le digo, los médicos forenses no sabían cuál de todos sus golpes, cortes, o quemaduras habían sido las responsables de su dolorosa muerte.

\- Bien, de ser una especie de maldición, ¿por qué mató sólo a tu hermana y no a ti?

\- Porque, yo soy el medio hermano de Yvette, nací de la misma madre, yo.. siempre sentí como si el padre de Yvette fuera mi padre, porque él me crió, nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre. - Explicó.

\- ¿Quien maneja el muñeco vudú, de ser como tú dices?

\- No lo sé, eso lo sabía mi padre. Nadie más. Él se metía en cosas como esta, a mi madre jamás le gustó.

\- Ya que su madre sigue viva, ¿podríamos interrogarla? - dije.

\- Por supuesto, sólo tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, ella es bastante grande y puede deprimirse enormemente si la hacen recordar aquello que ocurrió hace años, esta sensible porque Yvette ya no está aquí. - de nuevo note sus ojos humedecer y su esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

\- Por último, necesito la dirección de la casa de su madre y saber el nombre del padre de su hermana.

\- Tomen. - dijo, y nos entregó un papel con la dirección.- Su nombre era Jack Reese.

Luego de esto, le agradecimos y se retiró

\- John, necesitó que investigues la muerte de Jack Reese.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?

\- Hay un lugar al que tengo que ir. - Dijo y se fue.

Me sentí un poco aislado en ese instante, yo siempre lo acompañaba a donde sea. Traté de no darle importancia, pero mi mente siguió pensando sin hacerme caso y sentí pánico de que haya vuelto a recaer en las drogas, pero me rehusé a aceptarlo.

Lo más lógico era que estuviese investigando más a fondo este caso, o con su red de vagabundos, pidiéndoles que averigüen alguna cosa.

No perdí tiempo e investigue sobre la muerte de Jack Reese. Me sorprendió las imágenes que encontré. Esas heridas, eran demasiado parecidas a las de Yvette como para ser casualidad. Los golpes, las quemaduras y las cortadas no estaban en el mismo lugar que en el cuerpo de su hija, pero estaba seguro de que el asesino era la misma persona.

Reconsideré lo de muñeco vudú entonces, sonaba extraño, pero en realidad no había alguna respuesta que no sea aquella. No habían encontrado ningún arma, tampoco había huellas ni ADN de la persona que la mató. O la persona era extremadamente cuidadosa, o realmente había participado la "magia negra" en este extraño crimen. Mi mamá solía decirme que la magia era peligrosa, más cuando te metías con espíritus malignos y cosas por el estilo, cuando era pequeño probablemente había tenido pesadillas y mojado la cama cada vez que mi mamá me contaba que aquel poder existe y que no debo jugar con él. Ya soy un adulto hecho y derecho, no creía en estas cosas.

Al día siguiente me despierto al escuchar una fuerte pero dulce melodía, de violín, cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada, relajando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo al escuchar a Sherlock, ¿les dije que es un genio con el violín?. Baje a mi pesar luego, su melodía me hechizaba, mis sentidos estaban más que dormidos, y apenas podía moverme, no se como llegue a la sala y me senté en el sillón, el me daba la espalda mientras movía su brazo con lentitud haciendo que los sonidos hechizantes fluyan del instrumento. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación dejó de tocar, se quedó mirándome. Yo le sonreía como estupido enamorado, lo que no quiere decir que yo este enamorado de Sherlock Holmes. No, nunca. No soy gay. Yo soy completamente heterosexual, que les quede claro a todos aquellos que piensen que Sherlock y yo salimos, si es que no piensa eso todo Londres.

\- John, ¿qué encontraste sobre la muerte de ese hombre?

\- Jack Reese, fallecido hace ocho años. La causa de su muerte no es muy segura, pero tiene quemaduras, pinchazos de alfiler y cortadas, también golpes por todos lados.- saqué de mi bolsillo fotos para mostrarle. - encontraron su cuerpo, desnudo y sin vida, en un callejón, tal como la víctima actual. ¿Asesino en serie? -supuse.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron, claramente emocionado por esto que estaba pasando, negué con la cabeza, el hecho de que se alegre por esto debería asustarme, pero no lo hacía.

\- Hoy vamos a interrogar a Liah, la madre de la víctima. - Me dijo, mientras yo sólo podía asentir, fui a preparar el café.

* * *

Salimos de Baker Street y llegamos al departamento de la señora Reese, ella nos recibió muy bien, fue amable, hasta nos ofreció té y galletas.

Su sonrisa sin embargo era tensa, forzada. Sabía porque veníamos, estoy seguro.

\- Están aquí para hablar de Jack y de mi linda Yvette, ¿no es así? - la señora seguramente se sentía muy mal, su sonrisa se fue.

\- Me alegro de que lo sepa. Ahora, ¿porque su hijo nos mencionó aquel muñeco vudú?- Sherlock iba directamente al grano.

\- Bien, primero, tienen que saber, que se están metiendo en terreno peligroso...

Holmes blanqueó los ojos, aburrido porque la señora diera tantas vueltas. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo grosero, considerando lo amable que ella fue, hable antes yo.

\- Señora, sabemos que puede ser peligroso, pero necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que sabe, se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Gracias. - ella me sonrió, y respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Jack amaba meterse con todo tipo de magia, incluso con la más peligrosa, la magia negra. Empezó a investigar sobre aquello que tanta curiosidad le daba. Un día le pidió a una persona, mucho más experta que él en esos temas. Conoció a esta persona en internet, le pidió que hiciera un muñeco vudú de él, quiso saber si funcionaba y esta persona cumplió. Juró que trate de impedirlo. La idea siempre me aterró, sabía que había espíritus malos, que existían.

\- Se equivoca.

Claro, Sherlock tenía que replicar.

\- ¿Disculpe? Señor Holmes, no quiero que insulte mis creencias, si eso es lo que vino a hacer haga el favor de retirarse.

\- No, no es eso, disculpe a mi amigo, es impulsivo. - conteste yo, antes de que nos echara.

\- Bien, como les iba diciendo, Jack le pidió un muñeco vudú de sí mismo a aquel extraño, y él procedió a hacerlo. Al día siguiente, Jack fue a la residencia de la persona, y cuando quiso retirar su vudú, él le contó a mi esposo que se lo había vendido a alguien que le ofrecía una cantidad de dinero mucho más alta de lo que Jack había ofrecido, obviamente mi esposo replicó, se enojó, pero nada le devolvió el muñeco. - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a susurrar. Yo apenas podía escucharla bien. -Empezó a sentir pinchazos en todo el cuerpo, como si... Le pincharán alfileres, luego un día se paseó sin remera por la casa, y pude ver las quemaduras horrendas que tenía. Le pregunte como se había hecho eso, y si no había ido a un doctor, estaba realmente preocupada, el negó y dijo que fue un accidente, luego lo encontré golpeado, dijo que habían querido asaltarlo y se puso a pelear con los delincuentes, pero yo sabía que él me mentía. Hasta que un día despareció por lo menos... - empezó a hacer memoria. - dos semanas.

Miré a Sherlock sin saber que decir, me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos decían muchas cosas, pensaba a mil por hora. Dejó de mirarme, para mirar hacia Liah.

\- Muchas gracias señora, que tenga un buen día. - se paró del sillón, y finalmente nos retiramos del domicilio de la madre de la víctima, yo sin saber que creer, sin saber en qué pensar. Sherlock en cambio, pensativo, se encontraba mirando fijamente a un lugar en el suelo, parecía lo más interesante que tenía que ver. Hasta que volvió a tocar la puerta de la casa de la mujer. Liah salió y nos miró confundida, casi tanto como yo.

\- ¿Me podría decir donde es la residencia del extraño que veía su esposo?

\- Mis disculpas, no lo sé.

\- Miente.

\- No, le juro que no lo sé. - la señora parecía ofendida

\- ... Perdone, seguro me confundí.

Me sentí tan extrañado, mi ceño se había fruncido, más casi inmediatamente supe que se trataba de uno de los planes de Sherlock, el no pediría disculpas sinceramente nunca, y no actuaría tan amable, de alguna manera, consiguió volver a entrar a la casa, diciendo que había olvidado algo, entre yo también.

Vi como disimuladamente mi compañero de piso se acercó al sillón y tiro ahí un llavero que no tenía idea de donde había sacado, y luego fingió haberlo encontrado. Cuando salimos lo miré realmente extrañado, no sabía que había sacado de su casa, o que había hecho.

Nunca entendería a Sherlock. Cuando abrí la boca para preguntarle él ya me estaba contestando.

\- Mira.

Me entregó un papel que tenía subrayado con rojo "Glasshouse Street" esa tenía que ser la dirección. Leí las otras palabras, parecía una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno. "Hoy voy a Glasshouse Street, donde Vash al fin podrá entregarme mi muñeco vudú, estoy tan emocionado. Si esto funciona será increíble. Si no lo hace, será realmente una decepción. Vash seguramente sabe hacer a este muñeco, no debo preocuparme. JR. "

\- Si, John, Jack Reese escribió eso, encontré esa nota abajo del sillón, aparentemente ella no quería que encontráramos eso. - Sherlock sonrió. - interesante.

Sonreí, y tomamos un taxi, fuimos casi inmediatamente a Glasshouse Street.

Atrapados, una vez que llegamos, abrimos la puerta, y empezamos a inspeccionar aquel lugar horrendo, olía como si alguien se hubiese muerto allí.

Probablemente sí, había hongos y sangre, o pintura roja en las paredes, pero puedo apostar a que era sangre, yo sólo iluminaba con mi celular. No sabía que buscar, de eso se encargaba Sherlock. Había bichos, cucarachas, arañas y ratas por montón.

De repente, sentimos un ruido que provenía de la puerta por la que entramos y corrimos a ver, traté de abrirla y estaba cerrada. Atrapados, genial. Sherlock se sentó en el piso, apoyo su espalda contra una pared, mientras que a mí me daba asco la idea de sentarme aquí, quien sabría que gérmenes habría.

Suspiré y me senté igual.

\- ¿Por qué no estamos buscando la manera de salir? - Porque estoy pensando.

Esa era su típica pose: _"No me jodas, estoy en mi palacio mental y no, no saldré por más que estés incómodo en este lugar"._

Miré con curiosidad alrededor.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las luces se prendieron, y nosotros pensamos que no funcionarían. Pero parecía que no estábamos solos en este lugar.

Ambos nos páramos y nos pusimos en posición de pelea, me maldije por no traer la pistola conmigo. Las luces fallaron, empezaron a prenderse, apagarse y titilar, miré al foco y empezamos a movernos, no había nadie que prendiera o apagara la luz, el encendedor se movía sólo. Cuando noté esto, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que podía salirse de mi pecho. Miré a Sherlock, bajo esa capa de indiferencia, estaba igual de asustado que yo. Sentí un pinchazo, muy parecido al de una aguja, respiré hondo, Sherlock salto de la nada y me miró sorprendido.

\- ¿También sentiste la aguja? - pregunté y el afirmó con su cabeza.

Miramos para todos lados nuevamente, no había nadie, admito con vergüenza que gemí asustado cuando sentí un golpe en el hombro. Las luces cambiaban de apagado a encendido muy rápido, haciendo que no podamos ver a quien hacía esas cosas. Asumo que Sherlock también fue golpeado.

Pero las cosas realmente se salieron de control cuando sentí que me quemaban la pierna, salte y chillé, casi al segundo Sherlock se tocó la pierna, asustado con dolor, también le habían quemado.

Cuando finalmente las luces se apagaron del todo y sólo la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana cerca de la puerta nos iluminaba, pude sentir un corte profundo en mi brazo que empezó a sangrar. Sherlock gimió, también estaba herido, sin perder un solo segundo más de mi tiempo fui a atenderlo, me saqué la campera y presioné su herida. Él miraba a la nada con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando termine, le pedí que el siguiera presionando su propio brazo, apenas conseguí que me escuchara, atendía mi herida ahora. Cuando dentro de unos minutos la herida dejó de sangrar y pude vendarla cortando la manga de mi camisa, vendé la herida que tenía Sherlock. Note que estaba en shock y realmente me preocupe.

\- ¿Sherlock? - Él no me miró. Y dije con más fuerza - Sherlock, ¿podrías mirarme?

El obedeció y me miró, parecía de pronto un cachorrito con miedo, temblaba.

\- No tiene sentido.. Esto no tiene ninguna explicación.

Sabía cómo era Sherlock.

Sabía cómo se ponía cuando esto pasaba.

Sabía bien que cuando había cosas que estaban fuera de la compresión de Sherlock él se asustaba, se asustaba mucho. Mire el terror en sus ojos, probablemente este es el estado más humano en el que lo encontrarías alguna vez, apenas había visto asustado así a Sherlock en el caso del sabueso de Baskerville, y nunca más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo estaba tan aterrado como él pero me obligue a no parecerlo. En estos momentos tenía que parecer seguro, tenía que convencer a mi amigo de que todo estaría bien, de que saldríamos de allí. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos e hice que mantuviera su mirada hacia mis ojos.

\- Sherlock, todo estará bien. Escucha, sé que tienes miedo, pero hay que tranquilizarse. Tienes que estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Yo acaricie sus rizos, pensando en que lo único que quería era protegerlo. Esto era algo que realmente le hacía mal, seguramente había una explicación lógica para esto, pero de ser así, no será Holmes quien la encontraría. No podía permitir que por resolver este misterio Sherlock sufriera así.

* * *

Una vez que le mande un mensaje a Lestrade diciéndole donde estábamos y que nos buscara, me quedé más tranquilo. Tenía la cabeza de mi amigo en mis piernas y no podía hacer nada más que hacerle mimos para que se tranquilizara, los pelos cortos de su nuca se erizaban y yo sonreía mientras los tocaba, parecía calmado, tranquilo, eso era justo lo que quería conseguir.

Finalmente llegó Scotland Yard, y me dio algo de vergüenza que nos encontrarán así. Obviamente, a Sherlock no pareció molestarle eso, todos miraban con una media sonrisa en sus rostros y me quede como idiota viendo como algunos intercambiaban billetes a escondidas y como Gregory se reía y recibía el dinero de Anderson y Donovan. Maldito traidor, me las pagará, recuerdo haber pensado eso, sí. Agradecí infinitamente que los comentarios de todos fueran en voz baja, y que no haya preguntas para nosotros. Por dios, ¡ni que hubiésemos tenido sexo! Sólo... Trataba de que no tuviera miedo, y lo conseguí con éxito. Fuimos al Baker, yo no quería hablar sobre eso, y aparentemente mi amigo tampoco. Tomé aire y hablé, pensando que era un buen momento para charlar sobre lo que quería.

\- Sherlock, lo mejor será que dejemos este caso.

Él me miró como si tuviese un mono en la cara, o como si hubiese matado a alguna persona. Esperé a que contestara, mientras el estrechaba sus ojos y me observaba, tratando de saber porque le había dicho aquello.

\- Escucha, esto - me humedecí los labios y continúe.- Te está haciendo mal, ¿sí? No me gusta verte asustado. Temblabas y llorabas asustado allí. - él iba a replicar pero hablé antes. - Y no trates de negarlo, Sherlock Holmes. - dije muy seguro de mis palabras.

\- Yo nunca abandono un caso.

Claro, no sabía cómo explicarle a un hombre con la actitud de un bebé que su salud mental era más importante que resolver un asesinato.

\- ¡John! Estoy tan cerca de resolver esto... Su hermano dijo que era esquizofrénica, ¿porque tendría un trabajo de ser así? Estoy seguro de que su jefe la contrato sin saber que tenía una enfermedad mental así, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, si Yvette se volvía violenta a causa de sus alucinaciones, iba a ahuyentar a todos los clientes del lugar. Así que lo próximo será ir a preguntarle a él dueño del lugar. Bien, ¿también notaste en el dedo de Yvette Reese? Había un anillo. - sacó de su abrigo un anillo, bastante elegante, con unas iniciales, "JR" pensé en Jack Reese, pero de todas maneras, esperé a que continuara hablando. - Esto es lo único que tenía, si el asesino se había tomado las molestias de sacarle toda la ropa, ¿porque no le saco el anillo también?

\- ¿Un descuido? - se rió ante mi conclusión.

\- Por Dios, John, ¿enserio crees eso? Piensa, usa tu cabeza, demuestra que no eres un inútil como los demás. - puso en blanco los ojos cuando lo mire extrañado. - Éste asesino es especialmente cuidadoso, no dejó arma, huellas digitales, no dejó caer ni uno sólo de sus cabellos en la escena del crimen. ¿Y piensas que por un descuido se olvidó de sacar su anillo?

\- Bien, de acuerdo, lo entendí, sólo cuenta de que se trata.

\- Lo dejó a propósito, es obvio.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, bastante exasperado, este caso no era bueno, para ninguno de los dos, y el tenía que saber eso.

\- Mira, Sherlock, - dije negando con rapidez. - no tenemos que continuar con este caso.

\- Yo quiero continuar, quiero desmentir el tema del muñeco vudú, no existe la magia, hay alguna explicación lógica.

\- ¿Y si no la hay? - casi le grité con molestia. - ¿Qué pasa si no la hay?, sé que esto te asusta y sinceramente lo entiendo, a mí también me asusta. - dije suspirando mucho más calmado. - por favor. Deja esto.

\- No. No quiero perder este caso.

Lo miré con severidad y miró a otro lado.

\- No puedo continuar sin mi amigo y blogger, por favor John.

Él sabía que podía manipularme de esa forma para que haga lo que quisiera, me sentí alagado por un momento, después me di cuenta, estaba cayendo en su trampa.

\- Sherlock, de verdad. Odio verte asustado. - traté de que se notara que le hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Afortunadamente, logró ver en mis ojos que estaba preocupado, su mirada se volvió comprensiva.

Aceptó dejar el caso cuando no dejé de insistir después de dos horas, a regañadientes. Apenas aceptó, yo sentí un enorme alivio.

Los próximos días estuvo totalmente insoportable, esto paso hace un par de meses, no sabía si escribirlo y subirlo al blog, no es si no hasta hoy que vengo a compartir esto.

No quiero que después de leer esto algunos piensen que Sherlock no es tan genial como dicen, porque de verdad lo es, por lo único que dejó de resolver este caso, es por mí. Porque yo se lo pedí. Porque no quería volver a verlo asustado, quiero protegerlo.

Si esto hace que alguien se sienta decepcionado, ya que su detective favorito no resolvió este caso, quiero que sepan que Sherlock podía haberlo resuelto, es totalmente capaz, confíen en mi palabra.

Perdonen si no encontramos al asesino esta vez.

Ese fue el extraño caso de Yvette Reese y su muñeco vudú, uno de los escasos misterios que Sherlock Holmes no pudo resolver.


End file.
